Completely Opposites
by Star Josherson
Summary: So opposites that they loathed each other at first sight. So opposite that they ended up on the same team. So opposite to share a kiss. One-shot. Translated from Spanish.


A/N **1**: With permission from the author of this one-shot I translated her story and I couldn't be more honored than to present her story for the first time in English. HinataWeasley789 writes in the Spanish Fandom of Naruto. She was the first one to present these two as a pairing and as far I know the only one to do so. After my author's notes, you'll be reading hers. Also, a million thanks to Kais969 for helping me with a few things here and there.

It is with greatness that I present this one-shot to you. Without further due, enjoy!

A/N **2**: _To the ones who are reading one of my stories for the first time I say, "Hiii! Enjoy!" And to those who have read my stories before I once again say, "Hello again! Enjoy this one too!"_

_Really, I don't know where these things come from. There's not a single fic about Karui & Omoi as a pairing and I think this ended up twisted =P Anyways, I think this has potential and I might not be the best to write 'em, but, someone has to start of all this, ne?_

_Omoi and Karui are property of Masashi Kishimoto._

_Omoi: heavy_

_Karui: light_

_I think the title and their names make it quite obvious, so I don't think I have to explain it. (Kishi is naming 'em all by adjectives, like Atsui, Samui, Mabui, etc. All of 'em seem to end up with the letter _i_ *XD* Those who live in Kumo, at least.)_

* * *

Completely Opposites

.

.

.

A few brushes worked to active their common sense that was screaming that something was definitely _NOT_ right.

Omoi has Karui's face in his hand. He didn't take it, he simply has his hand there and Karui in part is aware of the burning sensation going up her neck. The lips of both are there; connected with each other's, while keeping an eye on the other. No, neither closed their eyes. Both looked with profound serenity and strange at the invisible part for them where their lips connected.

Because they didn't understand. It was illogically absurd. At some point, Omoi's eyes wandered slightly and met those of his teammate. He knew, knew deep down that Karui wasn't that good looking, that she had no breasts and that her character was nasty. Above all she had no breasts. But everything seemed so surprisingly negligible, because during those moments in which his gaze met hers, a series of thoughts fired through his mind: the subtly intense moment… soft, pleasant… He liked it.

But Omoi knew that it couldn't be possible. No, Karui… He looked away avoiding her eyes. She did the same. Nothing made sense.

Perhaps that was the only they agreed on since they met, when they were put on the same team. For Karui it was impossible too. It just… she liked it! It was soft and at the same time warm. It wasn't that she liked her first kiss to be with this baka, but… she liked it. Not him, of course, but how he kissed. Because at how he turned his head gently, how his hands were fucking delicate entangling with her hair. Karui's hair wasn't too soft and she was ashamed that he touched it, but… what baffled her was at how he didn't care. That is to say… Omoi was a total superficial guy who only saw breasts in women… And that led her to think that, why the hell was he kissing _her_ when she wasn't what he usually saw in women he liked?! That was the total the opposite!

After spending some time there together with their faces glued and, worse of all, their _lips_ glued, Karui felt a tremendous vertigo in her stomach, which somehow she could placate even though she didn't understand how. Even though her mind was not right, she felt spellbound in something that couldn't please her in any way (because it was illogical). But the sensation was unmatched. What the hell she cared how she ended up in this situation with Omoi, but, damn, she was enjoying kissing. And a lot.

She had never kissed anyone and hadn't thought of ever doing in it in her life. Until now, there was something she couldn't quite recall clearly, she was kissing Omoi. How was that possible? That is, removing the physical event that led to all this… Come on, it was _him_ and _her_. She didn't like him. He was always mocking her almost nonexistent bust, while he raved all the time about how women were crazy for him. Karui felt rage during those moments, but mostly she felt _disgust_.

To hell with this. Omoi was a good kisser to almost make you feel pleasure. If he mocked her after that, she would ensure to put him on his place. Would she be a lesser woman if she kissed him? No.

Their gazes met again and both Omoi and Karui gave the slightest flinch. For truly what they were doing was stupid. Because, in principle, they were rivals and hated each other. Because… it… They didn't fit together and that was the reason they always argued, because their ideals clashed completely. Because they were completely opposite.

Omoi's lips opened slightly and brushed against Karui's fleetingly, their eyes closed tightly, and immediately separated. Karui sat back at the same time. They looked around, toward the horizon.

Nothing had happened. _Almost_.

Karui turned away feeling angry. She closed her fists tightly, feeling a surge of bitterness, because, maybe, he wasn't even looking at her. Omoi was the only one too cowardly for that… And as for not doing it longer. He was a baka! He was such a baka! The same baka of always! Karui felt so angry that she felt a perverse pleasure of hearing her fists cracking, because she knew what would come next… She jumped up… and strode away.

It was the first time she vented her anger that way, away from her goal instead of giving a good couple of hits.

Omoi watched her walk away feeling a strange pleasure, the feeling of the kiss. He had liked Karui for at least a minute, and yet still liked in the meantime, but he wasn't sure as to what to do. It was a little crazy, because, he, the supposed ladies man, didn't know what to do with Karui. He had never faced a girl that was tough and strong, a kunoichi like _that_. And although he was a shinobi too and ninja are not cowards, human are.

* * *

A/N: And, cut! Your thoughts and opinions about this pairing are very much welcome, so, pretty please review. Until next time! :D


End file.
